Nurse Aides regularly face assaults by confused or aggressive residents in long term care (LTC) facilities (OSHA, 2003). In response, the project proposed here will develop an innovative repeat visit interactive multimedia (IMM) program to train professional caregivers on how to prevent problem behaviors and how to safely and respectfully work with already-agitated or aggressive residents. Individualized skill based modules will consist of self-paced interactive tutorials built around realistic video modeling vignettes. The competency based instructional design will advance users when the material is understood, and will automatically provide reviews until content mastery is demonstrated. Summary printouts of content viewed and documentation of training progress (for supervisors) will be supplied at each visit. Program modules will present (1) a person centered approach for prevention of resident agitation and aggression, (2) advanced communication and management techniques for use with aggressive residents who are a threat to the safety of staff or other residents, (3) techniques for caregiver self-care after an incident has occurred and self-control at other times, and (4) general information on resident aggression, dementia-care, and related issues. The Phase I prototype, in Internet/CD-ROM format, will focus on prevention of aggressive behavior. It will be evaluated with a randomized trial. The fully developed Phase II product will include all four-program modules in Internet, CD-ROM, and VHS formats, and will be evaluated in a large-scale randomized trial. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]